Konbini
by Himmeh
Summary: Yaoi GaaLee - "História em uma conveniência".


Entrou no pequeno estabelecimento, passando por algumas pessoas e dirigindo-se a uma estante, procurando com os olhos pelo produto desejado: macarrão instantâneo.

Morar sozinho tinha seus pontos positivos, mas trazia grandes responsabilidades, ainda mais para alguém que não sabia cozinhar absolutamente nada, inclusive podia dizer que corria sérios riscos de tornar intragável o macarrão que iria comprar.

No entanto não havia nada para se fazer à respeito disso, quer dizer, não tinha tempo para simplesmente sentar na cozinha e tentar preparar alguma coisa da geladeira, que à propósito, estava vazia.

Soltou um curto suspiro resignado, vasculhando em um dos bolsos da calça a carteira negra.

Entrou na fila, observando de forma pausada a conveniência em que se achava. Era apertada e com uma decoração de bom gosto, ou melhor, nenhuma decoração, apenas branco.

Encontrou um relógio na parede e deu-se conta de que em breve precisaria voltar para a faculdade. Não era fácil ser um dos alunos mais brilhantes daquela instituição, parecia que os professores sentiam-se na liberdade de passar trabalhos mais complicados do que o normal, e também exigiam um comportamento exemplar. Não reclamava, afinal, não dedicava muito tempo de seu dia pensando nisso.

Colocou os pequenos pacotes no balcão, procurando pela quantia correta (que já sabia qual seria), conseguindo escutar o atendente lhe desejar as 'boas-vindas'. Concordou com a cabeça, como se realmente tivesse escutado.

E então, pela primeira vez, Gaara levantou o olhar, chocando-se com duas lagunas negras. E aquele momento fora... Estranho.

Cabelos negros, lisos e brilhantes, num corte peculiar que cobria as orelhas e sobrancelhas (apesar do ruivo conseguir ver as últimas de relance). Pele branca, ainda que com um leve rubor, e, o atributo mais chamativo, um enorme e reluzente sorriso.

Era com certeza alguém incomum e peculiar, podia saber só o observando. Mas então... Quem era ele para julgar alguém assim? Cabelos vermelhos, olhos envoltos por uma camada negra, tatuagem de kanji na testa e uma expressão de poucos amigos; passava longe de uma pessoa comum, com certeza.

O rapaz, percebendo-se analisado, começou a ficar nervoso, apressando-se a computar a compra do outro e poder, enfim, devolver a cor original à suas bochechas.

- Deu três reais senhor – disse enquanto ensacava os produtos.

Sua voz era suave e até certo ponto feminina, contendo uma nota de jovial alegria apesar do nervosismo. O ruivo suspeitou que este entusiasmo devia-se pelo fato de ser atendente, e pelo que sabia comerciantes sempre deviam tratar os clientes bem. Ao menos foi no que quis acreditar.

- Senhor? – o rapaz apertou o saco plástico, produzindo um barulho irritante, trazendo o outro de volta à realidade.

Gaara pegou o dinheiro e entregou ao moreno, que depois de lhe desejar um bom-dia pôs-se a atender o próximo cliente.

Saiu do estabelecimento. Realmente não era fácil ter tão pouco tempo para almoçar; sorte que em breve terminaria a faculdade.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

Segurou a caixa de suco com um pouco de força, procurando pela data de validade. Conseguia escutar partes de uma conversa ligeiramente chata e sem rumo, praticada entre duas pessoas paradas no caixa da já conhecida conveniência.

Segunda vez que ia ali, afinal, era o local mais próximo à sua casa, e realmente não sentia ânimo algum de ir até um supermercado e enfrentar a fila assombrosa típica desses lugares. Só queria o necessário para dois dias, assim como na vez anterior.

Aproximou-se do balcão, colocando o suco e mais um pacote de macarrão instantâneo, sendo recebido pelo mesmo jovem.

Desta vez o Sabaku dedicou alguns segundos de seu tempo para observá-lo antes de procurar pelo dinheiro. Continuava com o mesmo corte de cabelo, embora mais arrumado do que antes, a pele continha um toque rosa e o eterno sorriso repousava nos lábios brilhantes do outro. E então, um pouco surpreso, mas não deixando esse sentimento transparecer, se perguntou como conseguia lembrar-se de tais características de uma pessoa que só tinha visto uma vez na vida. Era uma ótima pergunta.

- Dois reais e cinqüenta centavos senhor – anunciou ensacando a compra.

O ruivo lhe estendeu o dinheiro, fazendo questão de roçar levemente na mão do moreno. A pele era macia.

Soltando um suspiro cansado, Gaara iniciou a marcha até sua casa, mas não sem antes lançar um rápido olhar para o atendente, notando como as bochechas dele estavam um pouco mais rosadas.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

- Cinco reais senhor! – o Sabaku já estava acostumado a escutar essa jovem voz sempre tão animada e, porque não dizer? Cheia de brilho e suavidade, como se sempre estivesse feliz.

Uma pequena pergunta se fez na genial mente do ruivo: "será que ele não tem problemas?". Nas últimas duas semanas, nas quais visitou a conveniência ao menos sete vezes, nunca tinha visto aquele sorriso morrer, ao contrário, parecia que apenas aumentava.

Procurou discretamente pelo crachá do moreno, tentando descobrir o nome daquela pessoa tão peculiar, e por um momento sentiu-se um completo burro por não ter pensado nisto antes. Após curtos segundos conseguiu alcançar seu objetivo.

Lee. Um nome curto e de fácil pronunciação, bonito a seu modo.

Num curto período de loucura, o Sabaku quis se apresentar também, talvez convidar o outro para tomar um chá... Mas estava atrasado; precisava voltar para a universidade.

"Malditos estudos" – e seu pensamento o assustou.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

O ano estava chegando ao final, e com isto a neve caia lentamente pelas ruas, lhe dando um ar sobrenatural.

Abriu a porta, procurando inconscientemente pelo moreno, e como o esperado ele estava parado atrás do balcão, trajando um casaco verde ligeiramente grande, um cachecol branco e outra blusa por baixo (pôde ver pelas mangas compridas que sobressaiam às do casaco).

Ganhou um sorriso por parte do outro, acompanhado por um baixo, mas doce, desejo de 'boas-vindas'. Concordou com a cabeça.

Incrivelmente, ou nem tanto, o Sabaku tinha passado a visitar a conveniência praticamente todos os dias, fosse para comprar o almoço ou uma simples guloseima, embora nunca as comesse. Odiava doces.

Como sempre, Lee informou o preço de sua compra e a envolveu num saco plástico, esperando pelas ações do ruivo.

Entregou o dinheiro e encarou o moreno por curtos segundos, o fazendo corar, ato seguido saiu na gélida rua, parando na calçada.

Era estranha toda essa situação. Desde quando tinha começado a observar uma pessoa por tanto tempo? Não sabia, mas o sorriso do moreno, sempre tão cativante, o fazia sentir-se melhor.

Deu um passo, ouvindo como a porta atrás de si abria-se rapidamente.

- Senhor – o mesmo tom de voz suave – Me desculpe, mas eu errei o troco...

Gaara se virou, encarando Lee atentamente, notando o rubor cobrindo seu rosto (possivelmente pela falha e o vento frio), os olhos brilhantes, a mão segurando uma moeda e a expressão desconcertada. Pela primeira vez não havia um sorriso ali.

O atendente se aproximou de forma pausada, fazendo uma curta reverência em sinal de desculpas.

- As moedas de cinco e dez centavos são parecidas – explicou – acabei me confundindo – e então fez algo que o ruivo jamais tinha esperado: riu. Curtos e baixos risinhos, que soaram como música nos ouvidos do Sabaku.

- Me desculpe--

- Gaara.

O moreno sorriu de uma forma única – Gaara-san – completou, entregando o troco para o ruivo.

Parado ali, segurando a moeda e uma sacola, o Sabaku observou Lee. Mais do que compras e troco, tinha uma oportunidade em mãos, e não a deixaria escapar.

-... Quer sair comigo? – perguntou não muito confiante, analisando as reações do moreno: surpresa, nervosismo e por fim um sorriso.

- Seria muito legal!

"Sair" podia significar muitas coisas: um encontro entre amigos, passear por ai para distrair o tédio e por fim um sentido mais romântico. Neste caso, a última opção se encaixava perfeitamente.


End file.
